1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to skew detection systems for aircraft control surfaces, and more particularly to sensor packaging for the skew detection system environments.
2. Description of Related Art
Contactless position sensing (CLPS) is used in a number of positional sensing applications, such as motor position feedback control and/or commutation, cam and crank shaft position sensing for controlling ignition timing, misfire detection, engine speed monitoring, robotics, machine tool position control and the like. Certain conventional applications are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,534,970 and 8,129,985. However, CLPS has not previously been used in aircraft control applications, such as a skew detection system for aircraft control surfaces due to difficulties such as CLPS sensitivity to electromagnetic interference (EMI), and other environmental factors such as humidity, temperature variation, lightening, dust, oil, and debris particles.
Skew can have a detrimental effect on aircraft aerodynamics. It occurs due to non-symmetric movement of the two drive mechanisms on a single control surface, such as slats or flaps. This non-symmetric movement may be caused by a number of factors including disconnects between the drive mechanism and the control surface, or by jams in the drive mechanism. Various contact systems are used in the industry to detect skew and correct it such as a flap drive mechanism where a carriage moves down a track as the control surface is deployed. However, such systems tend to have limited accuracy and can be overly complex in application with constrained space, such as inside an airframe structure. Moreover, conventional track mechanisms are more prone to wear than a contactless system.
Such conventional methods and systems for skew detection have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved systems with reduced spatial requirements and improved accuracy. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.